Bon Voyage
by Lala Pagnus
Summary: Depois de uma briga feia Milo pede de presente de aniversário que Kamus desapareça. Será que o amor dos dois resistirá a esse pedido ? Yaoi.
1. Introdução

**Bon Voyage**

Resumo: Depois de uma briga feia Milo pede de presente de aniversário que Kamus desapareça. Será que o amor dos dois resistirá a esse pedido ? - Yaoi.

_Bon Voyage - Introdução_

-oOo-

Aeroporto de Athenas. Dia 06 de Novembro. Meio da tarde.

Dor.

Kamus olhou mais uma vez para o balcão de vendas de passagens do Aeroporto. Claro que poderia ter simplesmente comprado pela internet, mas se tivesse feito isso não conseguiria imprimir o sentimentalismo que colocara na situação ao avisar Milo pelo telefone que estava indo até o aeroporto comprar "A" passagem.

Seu coração ainda batia desordenadamente ao voltar-se mais uma vez para a entrada onde a porta automática se abria para receber os novos passageiros.

Há quase uma hora esperava que um milagre acontecesse, mas o relógio que sobre a porta olhava-o impassível, apenas ria de sua tragédia.

Dor.

Novamente voltou o olhar para o balcão de vendas. Um funcionário que passava perguntou-lhe pela segunda vez se precisava de ajuda.

"Sim. A pessoa que mais amo me odeia e quer como presente de aniversário que eu desapareça. Você poderia fazer o favor de ir até ele e convencê-lo do contrário ?" pensou.

- Não, obrigado. – foi o que acabou respondendo.

Olhou novamente para a entrada e em seguida para o relógio. Sua esperança, de que um grego muito bravo adentrasse aquela porta e o arrancasse daquele aeroporto aos gritos dizendo que era uma loucura o que ele estava fazendo, levando a sério o que ele pedira de aniversário, estava acabando.

Sentia-se angustiado. Será que Milo realmente não o amava mais como disse ? Será que realmente queria que o francês sumisse, como pedira ?

A felicidade voltou para o seu rosto quando se lembrou do celular. "CLARO !" Agarrou-se a essa possibilidade como um náufrago a uma tábua salvadora. Tinha dado de presente ao Escorpiniano um celular com GPS. Poderia em instantes saber onde o grego estava. Como a tecnologia era maravilhosa.

Dor. Mais dilacerante ainda.

Não havia erro nas coordenadas. Milo estava no Santuário ou ao menos seu celular estava. Como queria acreditar que o grego saíra de casa tão apressado que esquecera o celular.

Suspirou. Depois da briga que tiveram, era difícil acreditar nisso.

Olhou novamente no relógio. Mais de uma hora esperando. Não. Seu milagre não ia acontecer. O grego não entraria por aquela porta pedindo para o francês ficar.

"Para que se enganar, Kamus ? Você sabe que ele não virá." sua mente castigou-o com a verdade.

O funcionário do Aeroporto aproximava-se novamente. Antes que perguntasse ao Aquariano se ele precisava de ajuda, o francês levantou-se.

Caminhou a passos lentos até o balcão de vendas. O terminal de computador olhava-o tal qual um algoz. Sua sentença já estava decretada. Sentou-se.

"Origem", seu carrasco pedia.

Clicou em Grécia – Aeroporto Elefterios Venizelos - Atenas.

"Destino"

Clicou em França – Aeroporto Charles de Gaulle - Paris.

"Data de embarque" o computador solicitava-lhe cruelmente.

O botão Cancelar estava próximo do seu alcance, mas a cada milésimo de segundo parecia ficar menor.

Foi com tristeza que olhou uma última vez para a porta de entrada. Milo já escolhera seu presente de aniversário.

Sua mão tremeu ao digitar a data: 08 de Novembro.

"Horário"

Clicou no primeiro vôo.

"Data de retorno" a máquina parecia pedir com deboche.

Pareceu-lhe que uma eternidade se passara até o momento em que deixou a data vazia e clicou em pagamento com cartão de crédito.

Seu ombro tinha o peso do mundo e seu coração estava em pedaços, mas seu algoz ainda não estava feliz e quando clicou em "Imprimir Bilhete" o carrasco de metal, alegre em feri-lo profundamente, ainda lhe perguntou "Bilhete apenas de ida. Confirma ?"

Seu coração falhou quando clicou em "Sim".

Estava feito. Milo teria seu presente de aniversário.

-oOo-

_Nota das autoras - Felicitações_ – Por motivos técnicos do a fic não pode sair no dia 08, mas mesmo atrasado... Parabéns MILUCHO ! Nós te amamos .

-oOo-

_Nota das autoras - Contato_ - Como vocês podem perceber, se sozinhas éramos impossíveis, juntas então... rsrs. Bem, nós, Bela Patty e LadyCygnus aguardamos os comentários, elogios, criticas e sugestões via review neste site ou através do lala(underline "")pagnus(arroba)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br

-oOo-

- Novembro 2005 -


	2. Chapter 2

Santuário. Mesmo dia. Final da tarde.

O Aquariano chegou no Santuário e olhou para as escadarias. O peso do papel que estava em seu bolso certamente tornaria a subida mais dolorosa. Como um masoquista colocou a mão no bolso e retirou a passagem para, mais uma vez, certificar-se da data de embarque. Oito de novembro.

Respirou fundo e começou a subir.

Ia passar direto pelo oitavo templo, mas preferiu mostrar o prêmio ao grego. Exibiria o presente de aniversário diante do Escorpiniano e não aceitaria suas súplicas. Embarcaria de qualquer jeito. Não importava o que o outro dissesse.

Ao entrar sentiu um outro cosmo no templo. Era do cavaleiro de Peixes.

"- Mas o que será que ele está fazendo aqui ? - se perguntou. "

Adentrou mais ainda e ouviu a risada gostosa do grego.

"Se ele implorar talvez eu fique" - pensou.

Ao cruzar a porta da sala, o francês viu o Pisciano sentado em uma poltrona com um livro na mão.

Milo e Afrodite escolhiam drinks para servirem no início da festa de aniversário do Escorpiniano dali a pouco mais de um dia. A comemoração teria início às 00:00 horas do dia 08 e só terminaria às 23:59. Vinte e quatro horas de festa. Idéia do sueco e aceita imediatamente pelo grego. Com a autorização da deusa Athena, agora era necessário acelerar os preparativos.

"- Olha só este aqui. – "o Escorpiniano chamou a atenção de Afrodite "– Está mais parecendo um... –" e gargalhou sem conseguir terminar a frase.

O sueco também riu. Os dois se divertiam com os nomes engraçados e as aparências exóticas das bebidas.

Entrando um pouco mais Kamus desviou os olhos para o chão e foi tomado pela visão do paraíso. Milo parecia um deus grego. Estava deitado de bruços vestindo uma cueca boxer negra, trazia o dorso nu e os belos fios dourados desenhados em cachos estavam jogados displicentemente pelas almofadas vermelho escarlate que cobriam o chão. Tinha um outro livro na mão.

"- Milo ? –" Afrodite chamou a sua atenção.

"Se ele pedir eu fico"

"- O que foi ? Achou outro drink ? –" perguntou sorrindo.

"- É o Kamus."

Do chão, girou a cabeça e os cachos loiros cobriram suas costas. Os belos olhos azuis se voltaram friamente para o Aquariano.

"- Kamus –" disse sem expressão alguma "- Você quer alguma coisa ?"

A frieza do outro abriu uma ferida no coração do francês, mas o cavaleiro de Aquário não recuaria.

"- Quero falar com você. Em particular. –" completou, olhando para o sueco.

O Pisciano fechou o livro e se levantou.

"- Fica Afrodite. –" o grego ordenou.

"- Eu prefiro falar com você a sós."

"- Eu volto depois. –" o Pisciano replicou.

"- FICA ! –" disse imperativamente e se levantou "- O cavaleiro de Aquário não tem NADA importante para me dizer."

Kamus respirou fundo. Colocou a mão no bolso e entregou a passagem ao grego.

"- Seu presente de aniversário."

O Escorpiniano leu a passagem.

"- Grécia/França. Embarque 8 de novembro. Data de retorno... VAZIA !" - arregalou os olhos e virou-se para o francês assustado "- NÃO ACREDITO ! VOCÊ VAI MESMO EMBORA ?" - perguntou carregado de emoção, o que derreteu o coração gelado do Aquariano "- FINALMENTE VAI FAZER ALGUMA COISA QUE TE PEDI ?" – disse e começou a gargalhar. Virou-se para o sueco "- Dido, você tem uma filmadora ? Esse é um momento único e merece ser registrado."

Milo não suplicou, não implorou, não pediu. Apenas debochou. Os olhos vermelhos do Aquariano ficaram pesados pela decepção, mas logo se recompôs. O grego queria briga ? Era o que teria.

"- Acho melhor você sair Afrodite." - o francês avisou.

Mesmo com Milo lhe dizendo para ficar, o Pisciano não o fez. Saiu do templo de Escorpião com o coração pesaroso. O sueco sabia o quanto Kamus demorara a aceitar o que sentia pelo grego. Será que agora, num ataque de bobeira, o Aquariano deixaria tudo o que conseguira construir se esvair com o vento ? Será que o que ambos sentiam era um simples castelo de cartas que com um sopro desmoronaria sem pestanejar ?

Afrodite suspirou amargurado. Ambos eram seus amigos, mas não se meteria na situação.

Os dois precisavam se entender. E sem a ajuda de ninguém.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como a Bela Patty já disse, por problemas técnicos, o nosso "presente" não pôde sair na data mesmo... Mas, presente é presente, ainda mais dado com carinho...

E vocês se perguntam, após lerem este capítulo; ´Carinho, que carinho essas duas tem?´

Muito. Amor supera tudo, se ele é verdadeiro.

Agradecendo as reviews...

**Shakinha: **Esperamos que goste da fiction! E a história não vai ser um dramalhão mexicano, mas ainda vamos contar o porquê da briga de ambos. Continue lendo! Beijinhos!

**Mégara-20: **É, a briga foi feia, mas vai ter ´conserto´! Ah, tem que ter. E sim, eu, LadyCygnus, apóio seu pedido pra Érika não largar as fics dela! Beijinhos!

**Ilia-Chan: **Gênio de cão, nós, escorpianos? Não, de onde você tirou essa idéia? Eu posso ser mãe de uma cadelinha linda (a Teka Regina), mas não sou cão! Sou cadela! Hahaha, o primeiro de ninguém está envolvido, pelo menos, achamos... suspense Beijinhos pra você também!

**Patin: **Please, honey, don´t cry! If someone cries, I cry too! And, don´t you die too, ´cause if you die, you won´t be able to read the continuation... or, if in Heaven internet exists... Kisses and keep reading!

**Ophiucus No Shaina: **Matar? Não, não, isso não é nossa intenção... Podemos ser escorpianas, sem coração mas não somos assassinas! Nem um pouco! Só pra provar que não queremos matarninguém, postamos o segundo capítulo! Beijinhos!

**Anjo Setsuna: **Nya, eu sou a fã # 1 da Bela... hahaha, não vamos brigar por isso... Não fique inconformada, Milo sempre fará aniversário e você dará um super presente pra ele, tenho certeza! Ah, sobre o nick, totalmente idéia da Patty, eu rachei de rir quando li e amei! Beijinhos!

Comentários? Fácinho!

Pode deixar uma review ou, se você preferir entrar em contato via email, lala(underline)pagnus(arroba)terra(ponto)com(ponto)Br.

Vou dedicar esse capítulo para a Bela Patty, cujo aniversário é dia 14 de Novembro e ela estará viajando...

Feliz Aniversário, querida!

Beijos a todos, LadyCygnus


	3. Chapter 3

"- Por quê está sendo tão sarcástico, Milo ? O quê mais você quer ? Quer que eu me ajoelhe aos seus pés e declame o que está escrito nessa passagem como se fosse um poema de amor?"

"- Não, Kamus... mas se eu te pedisse, você faria ? Ou seria tão difícil fazer como era difícil admitir que me amava ?" – o grego andava pela sala, gesticulando nervosamente enquanto falava – "Ou melhor ainda, que sentia algo por mim ?"

O Aquariano balançou a cabeça negativamente desaprovando as palavras do amante. O Escorpiniano cerrou os olhos e o sangue subiu. Era sempre assim. O francês sempre inferiorizava suas atitudes. Milo se irritou. Desta vez sua raiva não se dissiparia assim tão facilmente. Amava Kamus, mas desta vez não engoliria o orgulho do Aquariano que sempre falava mais alto.

"- Desculpe." – o grego disse sarcástico. – "Realmente me desculpe. Estou vendo que fazê-lo declamar um poema de amor seria uma grande crueldade. Como eu poderia te obrigar a declamar uma coisa que você nem sabe o que é ?"

"- Chega Milo. Agora você está passando dos limites."

"- PASSANDO DOS LIMITES ?" – questionou irado – "Talvez eu tenha passado dos limites DA PACIÊNCIA por implorar que você admitisse que sentia algo por mim." – deu uma pequena pausa – "Mas talvez eu estivesse querendo o impossível, não é ? Talvez o seu coração seja SECO demais para sentir !" – disse fervendo de raiva.

Aquilo irritou o Aquariano.

"- Chega Milo ! Não sou obrigado a aturar suas atitudes infantis como eu sempre..."

"- Infantis ?" – Milo interrompeu-o avançando sobre ele e segurando-lhe pelo braço esquerdo, com força. – "Atitudes infantis ? Uh !" – olhou para baixo umedecendo os lábios e voltando a cabeça para o amante. Tinha o olhar era triste, mas desta vez não arredaria – "Sabe Kamus, CANSEI de pedir desculpas por coisas que eu fiz. CANSEI de pedir desculpas pelas coisas que eu não fiz. Cansei de pedir desculpas por coisas que nem aconteceram ainda. Cansei. CANSEI de implorar por perdão... E por mais que esteja doendo, mon amour," - disse sarcasticamente – "NÃO vou me desculpar."

"- Milo, me solte. Não me obrigue a dizer o que eu não quero sobre você."

"- O QUÊ ?" – berrou e soltou o outro – "Não acredito que FINALMENTE vai parar de fingir. Será que finalmente você vai parar de se esconder atrás desta máscara de perfeição e vai falar a verdade ? O quê você quer falar sobre mim ?" – segurou o Aquariano com força – "Fale. FALE !" – sacudiu-o um pouco.

Kamus suspirou. Não queria perder o controle da situação, mas àquele momento, o sangue já havia subido.

"- Quer mesmo saber, Milo ?" – os olhos vermelhos cintilavam de raiva – "Pois você não passa de um garotinho mimado, imaturo e cheio de vontades. Você acha que amar é gritar "Eu te amo" para todo mundo ouvir. Amor é muito mais que isso, mon amour." – disse no mesmo tom de sarcasmo – "Agora me solta. Eu não quero tomar uma atitude que vai nos magoar ainda mais." – disse com a voz baixa e extremamente carregada de ódio – "Me solta !"

"- Nos magoar ? NOS magoar ?" – balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Não acredito! Você fica magoado, Kamus ? Então o seu coração não é seco ? Então você realmente sente alguma coisa ? VOCÊ REALMENTE SENTE ?" – gritou.

"- Sim Milo, eu sinto. Agora me solta !"

"- Então toda aquela frieza que você demonstrava por mim na frente dos outros, todo o desinteresse, a incapacidade de me fazer um carinho, era AMOR ?" – perguntou apertando mais o braço do outro – "É isso Kamus ? É ESSE O AMOR QUE VOCÊ SENTE POR MIM? O amor que despreza, o amor que machuca, o amor que DESTRÓI ?"

"- Não Milo. Não é isto que eu sinto por você." – seus olhos faiscavam.

"- E O QUÊ É QUE VOCÊ SENTE ?" – questionou com raiva.

"- ÓDIO. – empurrou-o para longe de si – É isso que eu sinto por você: ÓDIO." – repetiu pegando rapidamente a passagem da mão do loiro que estava estático sem mover um único músculo.

Poderia morrer com a cena: Milo não se movia, olhando-o sair apressadamente por uma das saídas do templo. Percebeu, num último olhar, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto queimado de sol.

oOo

Subia as escadas correndo sem olhar para as pessoas que andavam pelo Santuário. O rosto, vermelho, era escondido pelos longos cabelos ruivos.

Tremia; era involuntário, mas mesmo assim isso o incomodava pois o fazia relembrar que fraquejara perante a Milo. Em primeiro lugar quando pensou que se o Escorpiano pedisse que ficasse não hesitaria e, depois, ao constatar que fora fraco diante dele deixando-se abater daquela maneira.

Esforçou-se tremendamente para não chorar, mas o esforço foi em vão e assim que adentrou sua moradia se derramou em lágrimas.

Sentia-se quase que vazio e o peito doía por demais, mas sabia não estava errado. Se cedesse àquela vez, cederia sempre aos caprichos de Milo.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro onde abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Enquanto se lavava olhou no espelho, derrotado. Mais uma vez não tinha conseguido admitir o que sentia. O orgulho era SEMPRE maior. Afastou os pensamentos. Nada mais importava.

Saiu do banheiro e começou a procurar por algo no quarto. Encontrou o que queria: uma mala de viagem. Não era muito grande, mas não levaria da Grécia muita coisa, apenas roupas e alguns poucos pertences. O peso maior seria a grande dor que seu coração guardava dentro de si.

"Acabou?" perguntava-se olhando para a porta do quarto, uma das poucas coisas que sobraram inteiras em seu quarto.

Num acesso de raiva tinha quebrado tudo o que podia: vasos, cadeiras, objetos de decoração e até mesmo um porta-retrato com uma foto dele e de Kamus, tirada recentemente. Era uma das poucas fotos em que o francês sorria. Sorriso sincero mesmo, transparente.

Ao ver a foto caída no chão por entre os estilhaços, a raiva em seu peito foi substituída pela angústia.

"- Droga, droga, droga..." – pegou a foto entre os pedaços de vidro, ferindo a mão esquerda.

Assoprou os cacos para longe, não se importando com a mão que sangrava, e trouxe a foto para mais perto de si, onde pudesse enxergar melhor as feições do Aquariano.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto enquanto contornava com os dedos, em um carinho, a foto do francês.

"- Agora acabou ?" – perguntou para a figura que lhe sorria – "Acabou de verdade ?" – questionou com um nó no peito.

Esquecera-se de quem era...

Só se lembrava da briga e do amor que sentia por Kamus. Lembrava-se que fora magoado e que também magoara o francês, mas desta vez, seu orgulho-próprio falava mais alto. Sempre pedira desculpas ao Aquariano, mas desta vez, não o faria. Kamus precisava admitir o que sentia e demonstrar se o amava ou não.

Por mais difícil que a situação parecia ser, o problema seria resolvido com simples palavras verdadeiras ditas pelo francês, mas parecia que Kamus as desconhecia, ou se conhecia, tinham um significado completamente diferente do que o dicionário dizia.

Ainda contornando a foto, Milo pensava no quanto se entregara ao Aquariano, o quanto tivera que renunciar e ao quanto não tinha se importado com isso. Se Kamus lhe pedisse um braço, teria dado. Se lhe pedisse uma das pernas, ou até as duas, também não hesitaria. Sua vida então, Kamus não precisava nem lhe pedir. Renunciara à própria vida quando se percebeu amando o amigo.

Sua angústia se transformou em dor profunda e passou a chorar compulsivamente. Será que Kamus iria embora mesmo?

"- Se ele for, terei a certeza que não me ama mesmo..."

Suspirou e abraçou a foto junto a si.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/AS: **Meninas, aqui ainda é a Lady, já que a Patty está passando o feriado fora e comemorando seu bday!

Más? Não, não somos... Apenas estamos passando esses dois que amamos por uma prova de amor, com certeza! Amar não é tão simples e nem tudo é um mar de rosas; esses dois estão percebendo agora.

Vou agradecer as reviews que vocês fofas estão deixando e que eu tenho certeza que a Patty vai amar quando chegar de viagem.

**Ilía-Chan: **Como eu respondi no email, sim, Milo loiro e Kamus ruivo... eu consegui convencer dona Patty, eles são muito sexies assim! E, é claro que eu os amo assim também! Beijinhos e obrigada pelos emails!

**Anjo-Setsuna: **Tá bom, aceito dividir o lugar de puxa-saco da Bela contigo! Ela realmente é uma ótima ficwriter e eu a considero muitão mesmo! Obrigada pela review e ainda tem mais desses dois... Beijinhos!

**Shakinha: **Nya, pobre Milo... ele riu sim na cara do Kamus... Mas, Milo é Milo, sabe como é... mas espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que não deixe de comentar!

Beijinhos pra você!

**Mégara-20: **Sofre não, fofa... desse jeito, sofro junto! Escorpianos são MUITO geniosos quando querem, eu que o diga! Mas, acho que você vai parar de sofrer logo, viu? Beijinhos e até mais!

**Sini: **Obrigada pelo comentário, fofa! É triste, mas garanto que as coisas vão melhorar... errr... assim espero! Beijinhos pra você e Feliz Aniversário de novo!

**Cardosinha: **Desse jeito, EU tô com medo de levar uma voadora! Meu Deus, vou até me esconder pra não sair ... err... Milo, sai de trás de mim, fazendo o favor... não sou escudo humano! Bem, Cardosinha, espero que você não me dê voadoras e nem me chicoteie, já que o grego está me fazendo de escudo humano e o francês já me deu as costas... Beijinhos!

**Srta Nina:** Obrigada por estar adorando a fic e estar gostando de Milucho malvadão... Bem, o Milo não nos convidou pro aniversário dele, então, acho que eu tenho que tortura-lo também! Ah, sim, o "se ele pedir, eu fico" é maravilhoso. A que ponto o amor de uma pessoa chega e, com ele, o orgulho? Beijinhos!

**Patin: **Well, at least, you won´t die and I hope you´re not crying...And ok, I forgot your last phrase... looking at everyone, We´ll forget, uh? Phrase, which one? Anyways, don´t miss any chapter and soon I´ll see a smile upon your face! Kisses, honey!

Para todas que desejaram um Feliz Aniversário para a Érika, em nome dela eu agradeço e tenho certeza que ela vai ficar super feliz ao ler as mensagens de vocês!

Comentários? Quer trocar idéias? Pode ser através de uma review ou pelo nosso email, lala(underline)pagnus(arroba)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br

Beijinhos a todas,

LadyCygnus


End file.
